Falling to pieces
by RegalQueen89
Summary: Alice tells Jasper that she is pregnant with a baby girl, he leaves her behind for seven years out of fear. He comes back as a newborn vampire to repair things with her, fix there family. She is still a human and he is a deadly vampire.


Chapter 1

 _ **Summary -**_ _Jasper leaves Alice when he finds out that she is pregnant with his daughter, seven years later he comes back home to forks and tries his best to fix everything that went wrong._

 _ **I don't own anything. All of the characters belong to stephanie meyers.**_

* * *

 _ ***alice pov***_

 _It's been seven years since Jasper left me behind after I found out that I was expecting a baby girl on the way. I vowed from that day forward When I left a long message on his phone, he never bothered to pick up and call me back that he didn't deserve to see his child, because I wanted something better for us._

 _I managed to get my life together when Josie was born at the hospital. I built a floral shop with my own two hands to provide a source of income so my parents didn't have to pay for everything._

 _Esme and Carlisle didn't mind supporting me through this mess. I wouldn't be standing on my own two feet without there help.I was loved by there adoptive children as well. I embraced them like I was apart of there family._

 _I woke up just before seven am and found Edward teaching Joise a new song on the piano. She loved playing classical music. I listened to her recital as I got dressed and ready for my first day of college._

 _I joined them in the living room, where Rose and Emmett nuzzled together on the love seat. I tried not to cry, allow my heart to break again, I had a love like that once, but he walked away from me. I had to be strong for my child, give her everything I've got. She deserves the entire world._

 _Joise spots me in the kitchen, ran to my side. Esme poured her a bowl of cereal and sets it on the counter. She had her fathers ringlet curls, honey blonde hair, his sparkling blue eyes that danced in the sunlight._

 _She was a spitting image of him._

 _It almost killed me to look at her, not crumble into a pile of rubbish._

" _Mommy, why won't you tell me anything about my daddy?." Her daughter asked out of nowhere. I wasn't ready to open those old wounds, but I didn't want her to think that she was abandoned by him._

" _What would you like to know?." I responded to her question, she gazed back at me with her tiny blue eyes._

" _Tell me how you meet daddy. Uncle Edward said that you two were madly in love before I came along." Josie replies in her childlike voice._

 _I was madly in love with Jasper. He was my everything. My whole world wrapped around his fingers. I was his and he was mine. We fit perfectly together like two halves of a puzzle piece._

 _I tried so hard to forget our epic love story. I couldn't all thought the lord knows I tried too. I cant keep secrets from my daughter forever, she was bound to find out sooner or later. I felt her tiny hands reach up for my lap, I bent over and picked her up._

" _Well you're daddy and I knew each other as kids.I didn't really like him until I was much older, it happened slow at first then faster and faster when he figured out my feelings. He was a southern gentleman, a good guitar player. I would spend hours listening to him strum sweet melodies until I fell asleep, sometimes he would sing to keep the bad dreams away." I felt tears swell up in my eyes again, I had to stop before they rushed down my face._

" _Don't cry mommy. We can talk about something else." Joise chimed in before she could see me cry. I hated being so emotional around a child, it was a sign of weakness. I was her rock and stone._

" _I have to get ready for class, I cant be late." I replied with a subtle hint that she would not notice._

 _Edward picked up on Mary Alice's thoughts about Jasper as she shared a bit of there love story to his niece. He hated the son of a bitch who left his own family, traveled the world without a single phone call, or text. No man should ever run away like a coward. He would bitch slap him across the face if he ever bothered to come home._

 _I finished up the last two bites of my breakfast, gathered up my car keys and school bags. I didn't want my other siblings to see the stained tears that are swelling up. They were already pissed enough at him._

 _I couldn't show up late._

 _My legs ran outside, hopped into the Volo and drove into straight through Forks. I managed to keep myself from falling apart. I still loved him even though I should hate him with a burning passion, he was still my everything._

 _*_ _ **jasper's pov***_

 _Seven years was enough for me to come back home, see my family and girlfriend. I was turned into a vampire by Maria and her three friends. I couldn't return like I promised them because it would put them in danger._

 _My Alice was never far away from my thoughts. I dreamed about seeing her face and showering those soft pink lips with kisses. I wasn't ready for commitment or parenthood when she told me that we were having a daughter._

 _I begged her to take a paternity test, I felt her emotions and knew that this little being was mine. I still remember the look on her face when I fled the house, heard her loud sobs that almost broke my heart._

 _I was an ass. I needed time to digest the news. I sucked at everything in this world, even fatherhood. I regret leaving, She was the best thing I had in my life. I don't even know why I bothered to come back to forks and hope that she would offer a second chance…_

 _Hell no._

 _She would not forgive me that easily, neither would my siblings, especially Edward._

 _I found my way back to the house, looked inside and it felt like coming home. I saw her in the room and she looked prettier than ever. I never went inside, I knew that they would not be so welcoming to me._

 _I was two seconds away from the doorstep when She saw me. I stood like a deer in the headlights. She was still the same pixie girl he fell in love with in high school, as if she never aged a day in her life._

 _Alice slammed the breaks on the car. She stormed out of the Volo like a hungry jungle cat waiting to pounce._

 _I imagined this moment a million times in my head. I pictured her coming to me and falling into my arms. I had to refrain myself from causing any unwanted attention or awkward stares. I held my breath as the wind blew through her long brown hair._

 _She smacked his face, hard enough for it hurt him._

" _How dare you come back, asshole!." I cringed at her wrath and anger._

" _I had to see you." I said but she wouldn't believe me over the pain I caused her._

 _She lowered her ice cold eyes onto me. I should have run but my feet were glued to the ground._

" _I hate you dickhead, and now you came back expecting me to fall into your arms , pick up right where we left off?." She screamed at me. I'm pretty sure that anyone within five mile radius could hear us, vampire or human._

 _*Alice pov*_

 _I never expected to see Jasper again. I was burning with rage and wrath at the sight of his face. He didn't even look like the same guy I remember. He was stronger, faster, colder when I smacked the crap out of him._

 _I felt a surge of calm washing over us. I noticed his red eyes, they were bright. It took my breath away. What happened to him over the past seven years?. I needed answers before anything else exploded into a category five hurricane._

" _You could have picked up a phone and called me!. I left you a long ass message." I snarled my bare teeth at him, as my jaw clenched up tight._

 _Jasper gazes at me like a stupid lamb. I should have butchered his insides with a sharp kitchen knife._

 _Edward and Emmett rushed outside to see what the hell was going on. They both saw there baby brother, gave him a do - not - move - or you're dead look. He never took his blood red eyes off me._

" _You saw me now leave." I threatened him this time. He was not afraid of me, go figure. He walked closer in my direction, pulled me in for a hug, I shoved his grimy hands off of me._

 _Rosalie and Esme followed right behind the boys, heard most of the screaming and shouting from inside the house. His older twin saw her dumb and stupid brother, who broke her sisters heart._

 _She won't get his sorry ass out of this mess._

 _Edward came in between me, shoved him into a tree. I was grateful for his help. I worked my ass off to pick up the pieces of my broken heart, I won't collapse like a baby fawn after it's been shot._

" _Emmett stop him!." I heard my mother Esme scream at Edward. Even her gentle nature couldn't scare a fly, until she shouts. It was enough to frighten me. I never saw this side of her before. She was a protective lion, who watched over her baby cubs. I was still and quite._

 _I couldn't breathe or move._

 _*_ _ **Joise pov***_

 _For a child I could hear everything that was going on. I may not have had supper hearing, just enough to listen in. I was different from most kids my age. That's what made me so special and unique according to my mother._

 _Auntie Bella came downstairs with Renesmee, my cousin and her friend Jacob. He was like a big brother to me and her. Aside from the wet dog smell that tingles my nose._

 _Ness touched Jacob's face, wondered what was going on outside. He zoomed into Edward's mind, collected his thoughts and figured out what was happening._

 _I moved closer to my auntie Bella, as she pulled me into a loving hug._

 _Was my mommy hurt?. Should I see if she's okay?. Will the yelling and screaming stop?._

 _I had so much questions running in my mind. I caught a glimpse of my mother seeing my daddy again after he left her for seven years._

 _That was my first vision._

 _Jacob looked at me, saw everything I was seeing._

 _My auntie Bella asked "Joise sweetie what did you see?."_

 _I didn't know what I saw. I just stared into space, watching my daddy yell at my mommy, I could feel her anger and pain. I wanted to calm her down, shield her from the man who left us._

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the swearing. I figured it was only natural for me to add that in there. If your boyfriend left you for seven years and came back out of the blue, I'd say a few words myself.**_

 _ **I also wanted to keep both Alice & Jasper human so they could have kids. More of his history with Maria and the newborn army will be added into the next few chapters. **_

_**Joise will be a very gifted kid just like her parents.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think by posting a review at the end of this chapter.**_


End file.
